1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to release hooks. In particular, the present invention relates to an automatic release hook.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, release hooks, such as, for example, pelican hooks, are used to temporarily suspend or secure heavy items or articles by chain or rope, for lifting and moving. These known release hooks generally include a hook lock with a manual release mechanism. The manual release mechanism must typically be pulled or manually manipulated in order for the hook lock to be released and the suspended item to be released from the hook.